A method has been developed utilizing equipment provided by the NASA to induce whole body hyperthermia to 41.8 degrees C with minor morbidity to patients. Studies are currently in progress to assess the toxicities of adriamycin plus hyperthermia in the treatment of soft tissue sarcomas and it is planned that a randomized clinical trial will be undertaken assessing the combination of hyperthermia plus adriamycin versus adriamycin alone in the treatment of soft tissue sarcomas.